Episode 5277 (2nd June 2002)
Plot Fred has had the sign over the Rovers front door changed to show himself as Licencee. Kevin asks Sam if he can do some overtime on Bank Holiday. Despite Kevin's offer of triple pay Sam refuses as he's taking part in the re-enactment of the Civil War battle. Mike is going on holiday to La Manga. He is leaving Joe in charge of Underworld whilst he is away. Geena tells Shelley she had a great night with Joe. Dev asks Vikram to have a word with Geena and tell her that Joe is a crook. Vik refuses and warns Dev not to get involved. Roy goes out to Bolton. Hayley is worried that he is going to do something stupid in an attempt to get back at Fred. Gail suggests to Todd and Sarah that they plan Bethany's birthday party. Todd and Sarah are not impressed with the idea of a party with their neighbours. Candice comes round and she and Todd have a laugh at the idea of Bethany's party. Sarah gets upset and announces that she is inviting another boy. Todd is not pleased. Roy visits Laurence Burford, a civil war fanatic who hires out replica guns. He hires a replica musket. Laurence gives him a few tips on how to handle the gun. On his way home Roy pops into a supermarket. He is practicing with his musket in the shop and is arrested for attempted armed robbery. He tries to explain but is taken to the police station and locked up for the night. Sally tells Sophie and Rosie that she cannot afford to take them on holiday. They are disappointed and she tells Kevin that she thinks she is a bad mother. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sam Kingston - Scott Wright *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Vikram Desai - Chris Bisson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) Guest cast *Laurence Burford - Colin Meredith *PC Robinson - Darren Johnson *Sergeant Graham - Tim Hans Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk, interview room and cell *Laurence Burford's house, Bolton - Living room and hallway *Supermarket, Bylands Road Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy sticks to his guns when the police turn up, and Mike sets off on holiday, leaving Joe in charge. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,260,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2002 episodes